


Lois likes to watch

by Theladyofthelake



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman general
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofthelake/pseuds/Theladyofthelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is honored with the key to the city.  Lois watches him in public and, later, in the evening watches him come apart in their home.  This is dirtier than I intended it to be so if that's not your thing look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois likes to watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fic but there is a void of truly filthy Clois on the web so here you go. This was written extremely quickly and there may be typos but I acted on impulse. I really liked Lois and Clark's dynamic in Batman v Superman. If you want more or have prompts, I'll take them. Leave them in the comments.

Lois loves watching him like this. Standing in the sunlight. The suit stretched taut across his chest. His skin basking in the golden beams creating an almost translucent halo around his body as he soaks it all in. His wavy black hair blowing ever so slightly in the light breeze. The S symbol on the front of his suit, as always, a distinctive badge of heritage and identity over his heart. She thinks how much she wants to lay her hand over that symbol. To protect it. To touch it. To feel the beat of his heart underneath her fingers. She wants to protect everything he is and everything he represents. She loves watching him like this. She loves watching other people watch him. 

They gave him the key to the city today and it was an almost uncomfortably long ceremony as the Mayor thanked him profusely for his dedication to the city in the last year. Thousands of people had gathered in front of the platform to watch the ceremony. Many of the people in the crowd had been personally saved by him during his rather short tenure in the city. Fires. Car wrecks. Shootings. Natural disasters. Superman had saved them all. There were some protesters at the event as well and they gathered with offensive signs degrading him and his heritage on the far side of the lawn. Lois hopes he doesn't see them;yet, she knows that he does. Even now, looking closely at him, she sees his eyes flicker towards the picket signs even as he tries to keep his attention focused on the mayor's words. "Go home, alien." His posture remains perfect, of course, but she knows. She knows he sees it and she knows it hurts. 

The ceremony is over now and he moves regally, beautifully, gently, delicately down the stairs and into the crowd. He stops, politely, and allows people to shake his hand, to hug him, to grab hold of his cape. She knows he's both happy to be near them and; yet, she can sense his discomfort with the godlike worship. He's trying to be kind. He ::is:: kind. Delightfully kind. Painfully kind. Foolishly kind. She sees the way people look at him as they surround him. It's a mixture of adoration, fear, awe and religious worship. They see him and yet...they don't truly see. They don't truly know who he is. There's something else there too as he walks through the crowd. She sees the eyes of women and several men linger on the perfect shape of his face...his stunning blue eyes...the bow of his mouth. Several women stare longingly, at the thickness of his thighs. They are wishing those thighs would wrap around them in the dark. They imagine his muscular arms holding them down to the mattress. They stare at the bulge on the front of his suit with their mouths open and wet with lust. 

He approaches her spot in the crowd and the curve of his mouth turns ever so slightly in a way only perceptible to her. 

"Congratulations on this honor, Superman. I'm not sure how this city ever survived without you." Lois isn't sure how she survived without him either but she lets that part remain unsaid.

His eyes crinkle and his smile is wide and pure. "This city is full of wonderful, brave people, Ms. Lane. Yourself included. I'm just happy to lend a hand. " 

"Would you be agreeable to an interview later this afternoon or...this evening? I would love to hear your reaction to the rest of the ceremony," she says. Lois is staring now at the S and the way the uniform pulls across his chest. She resists the urge to reach out her hand to him. Not here. Not now.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Ms. Lane." He's grinning openly at her now...in the middle of the crowd...in the middle of the street...in the middle of this city. An elderly woman steps into their space and motions for him to lean down to her level. He immediately obeys and she whispers a word of gentle thanks in his ear. Lois loves watching him like this. 

************************************

Lois loves watching him like this. His body taut and tight as she sucks, hard, on his gorgeous cock. She loves the taste of him...salty and sweet in her mouth. His cock is huge and thick and it fills her mouth completely, stretches her lips wide and pulses against the back of her throat. She wants it all in her mouth...every inch of him. She runs her tongue from the base of him all the way up to the tip. She teases him and sucks up the precum gathered at the tip then swallows him again deep into her mouth. She sucks his balls into her mouth as she strokes him. Tastes him. Savors him. She's on her knees in front of him as he lays his head back on the couch. He had no sooner sat done tonight before her hands had been on his belt. She had opened him up and shoved his pants and briefs down within moments. It had taken him by surprise but he was clearly in agreement with her methods. She had had a few glasses of wine before he got home tonight from patrolling the city and she had been fantasizing all afternoon about his dick in her mouth..in her pussy..wherever he wanted to put it. Watching him up on that stage today and then watching him visit with the crowd had made her emotional and proud of his sacrifices. But it had also made her hot for him and there was only one way to scratch that itch. The wine had only increased her desire. She wanted him in her mouth. She wanted him to fuck her. 

He has his hands on her chest now. He wants to be able to see her breasts as she sucks him off. He pulls her shirt off and pulls down the straps of her bra until her nipples are on view. He stares at her tits now as she sucks on him. Lois knows she has great tits. Perky and full. Round and symmetrical. She knows it. And she knows how much her tits turn him on. How much he loves to bury his face between them and suck and pinch on her nipples. She let him put his dick between them a few times. She had let him fuck her tits and then cum all over them. Did those people in the street today know that she let him cum all over her like that? It's such an odd thought and; yet, now Lois can't help but wonder what those people would think if they knew that she let him put his dick between her breasts. If they knew she let him put it...everywhere. He put it in her ass too. Not all the time. She wasn't always in the mood for that. But...sometimes. Sometimes Lois wanted his dick in her ass while his fingers played with her clit and his mouth whispered filthy words in her ear. 

He's moaning now. Loud. And Lois knows he's going to cum. She wants him to cum in her mouth tonight and then she wants him to rally and fuck her hard on the living room floor of their tiny urban apartment. She knows he can rally fast. Knows he can sustain the hard on for as long as she begs him to do it. He's Superman, for fuck's sake.

"Lois....oh God...I'm close." He's squeezing his eyes closed now and his breathing is erratic and ragged. He's trying to maintain control. To be gentle. To not hurt her in his passion. She sees his control and is moved by it but she's not scared of him. She's never scared. What they have together is beautiful and he could never hurt her. 

"It's ok, baby." She says gently as she strokes his thighs. "Cum for me. I want to taste you." She is moving up and down impossibly fast now on his cock, saliva dripping down her chin. He cums in her mouth with a shout and she swallows every last drop. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as his head falls back against the couch. He lays there for a moment..motionless. Breathless. He is still wearing his shirt but it's the only article of clothing he has on. He looks both stunning and ridiculous....wearing just a shirt but no pants or underwear in their living room. She wants him completely naked though and she climbs on his lap and starts to lift the shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. She has her hands on his chest now, stroking the layer of masculine hair that covers his belly and nipples. 

"You are a naughty girl, tonight, Ms. Lane." He's smirking now and his cock is growing hard again against her hip. 

"I can't help it. I was watching all those other women...and men..watching you today at that ceremony...wanting you. I had to have you." She kisses the side of his neck and briefly buries her face in his scent there. She pulls back from him for just a moment and stares at his beautiful face in the moonlight from the apartment window. 

"I love you, Clark." 

He reaches a hand up tenderly to stroke the side of her face and gently cups her cheek. "I love you too, Lois." And he smiles. A big, beautiful Kent smile. 

His cock is impossibly hard again now. He pulls the rest of her clothes off so that they can press against each other skin to skin. He turns her and lays her back on the couch so he can pull her panties down her legs. Slowly. Too slow for Lois. She doesn't want it slow tonight. He spreads her legs and takes a minute to stare at her pussy. He likes it when she's spread wide for him like this so he can see her. He reaches a hand up to tweak her nipples. Within a moment, his mouth is on her clit as his hands continue to play with her breasts. He's sucking and licking her slowly and Lois is having none of it. She pushes violently on the back of his head, making it clear she wants it harder. She doesn't want him to make love to her tonight. She wants to be fucked. 

He chuckles and pinches her nipples harder. Then, he laughs again and begins to vibrate his tongue over her clit. He moves one hand now to finger her as he vibrates against her clit while the other hand toys with her nipples. He's purposefully toying with her now, teasing her. Not letting her cum. She can tell he's amused. 

"Clark...just fuck me. "

He's on top of her now on the floor of the apartment and his weight is heavy and pressing on top of her. 

"You're drunk.....Tell me again," he says coyly. "Tell me you want me to fuck you." He smiles as he says "fuck"...a bad word for Clark Kent. A word he only uses here...in the dark...with her...when he's naked and exposed. 

"I want you to fuck me. Put your big dick inside me. Fuck me." She's pleading now....looking up at him...stroking his back and his round ass. 

"Again. Tell me. I just want to be sure I understand you, Ms. Lane." He's enjoying this way too much now but she doesn't care. Her fingers slide to the cleft of his ass and he jumps a bit. Now, it's her turn to giggle and she stops for a moment to meet his eyes in the dark. 

"Clark Kent, I love you and I was so proud of you today." They kiss. Long and deep as he pushes her down into the carpet. His tongue in her mouth and his hands all over her body...everywhere at once." Lois reaches between them and takes his impossibly hard cock in her hands. "Now...please...fuck me." 

He's inside her now and Lois feels incredibly full. They are still on the living room floor and she wonders, again, oddly, if those people at the key ceremony today suspected that he fucked her like this on the floor. They could never imagine his passion. The way he pushed inside her with both gentleness and just the right amount of force. The way he always brought her right to the brink of that spot between pleasure and pain. 

She's on top of him now watching the way his face contorts as she rides him on the floor. She pushes against his chest for leverage and he thrusts up inside her as she rides him. 

He cums inside her two times that night. The second time he cums, he takes her from behind with his hands possessive on her breasts and his breath hot in her ear.

Afterwards, they lie next to each other on the ground. Breathless. Satisfied. 

Lois loves to watch him like this.


End file.
